1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the compounds for recording media and high-density optical recording media thereof, and, more particularly, to a dye suitable for the recording layer of high-density optical recording media.
2. Description of Related Art
While the high definition television video (HD-TV) and digital camera become more and more popular, the requirements of them are much higher nowadays. For example, the storage capacity of HD-TV for recording a 2-h long movie is about 22 GB, which is much larger than the capacity of DVD-R (4.7 GB). This shows that the traditional DVD-R without enough storage capacity is no longer a good recording medium. So it needs to develop some novel storage media such as HD-DVD to improve or replace the traditional DVD-R.
The commercial laser-reading wavelength of HD-DVD is now 405 nm, which is a more precise laser beam suitable for high-density recording capacity. However, the reading wavelength of traditional CD-R or DVD-R is 780 nm or 650 nm, which is pretty different from those of HD-DVD. Therefore, the traditional organic materials, such as cyanine, azo and phthalocyanin, used as a radiation-absorbing dye in recording layer are not suitable for novel HD-DVD anymore.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide compounds for recording media and high-density optical recording media thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.